User talk:ShikiKira
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gakuto Mukahi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airgrimes (Talk) 08:52, March 26, 2013 Music Hey. I was just looking at the changes that you made for the music pages. Although its good, I'm icky about the blank white sections before the lyrics, to the left of the song info. I've been working on the music section. There is a page with all the opening themes, ending themes, soundtracks, and singles (sorted by schools). I've done all the albums that I could find and working on the lyrics for any song that I can find. You don't want to put everything together because it simply looks more messy (saw your post to Airgrimes). Prince of Tennis should be kept different to New Prince of Tennis, but on the same wiki. If you look into the category Prince of Tennis Music, all the subcategories are there. If you want to edit the lyrics, there's almost 50 pages to go through. I've either created or contributed to all of them. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about the blank; I don't exactly like it either. But it was either the large blank area or have a portion of the lyrics shifted towards the left while the rest is centered. I'll eventually get to all of them; hopefully by the end of summer. I have looked into the category, but I'm talking about a specific page that lists all the openings and endings for the original series, OVA, and Movies, the soundtracks, and albums; not the details about each of them. I hope you have taken a look at the Fairy Tail Music page on the Fairy Tail wikia because that's what I'm hoping to get it to look like (there was a link for it in that post). Having the songs all listed in separate categories just seems more of a hassle than having them all listed on one page with links to the songs' pages. Plus, it is a clutter on the wikia. The page I want to make is more of a navigation system. I'm basically using the Fairy Tail wikia as the base for working and editing this entire wikia to make it better. Their wikia is extremely well made, neat, and concise. Not to mention uncluttered. ShikiKira (talk) 08:59, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not a big fan of Fairy Tale. By the sounds of it, you want to make a template (that's a navigation system on another wiki I contribute on a less common basis). I know some other wikis have better layouts and templates but I don't exactly want to copy it. Make Prince of Tennis its own unique style and other wikis have their own. Not all anime wikis have to look similar. In regards to the blank sections, I don't particularly mind having half on the side and half centered. If someone knows more information about a song then maybe they could write a larger description but I don't think anyone will do that. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Copying other wikias is one way to find our wikia's personal style. At the moment making this wikia clutter free is the main priority. There are way too many categories/pages that are unneeded. And the series is called Fairy Tail not tale. I have no clue how to make a template, and I'm not even going try making my own code for it. The music section needs the navigation page so people won't get shot to every direction when looking openings, endings, singles, soundtracks, and albums. I'm probably going to end up making this page tonight anyways. ShikiKira (talk) 23:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Good luck on contuinually adding to it. It'll take a long time since there will be more additions in the future. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I know it's going to take a long time, but it's basically the same deal with writing this series's timeline. ShikiKira (talk) 04:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC)